Season of Hell
Synopsis A man is painting a picture underneath a tree. He stops once a shadow obscures his vision. Kirika is standing over him with groceries looking at his work and compliments him on his work. He says it's not good. Mireille and Kirika are out on the streets looking at art. Kirika looks away and wonders off to look in the window, staring at a sketch book. Mireille asks Kirika if she wants one and Kirika nods. Mireille says that if Kirika wants it they should hurry up and get it. Kirika smiles a little at that. She carries her sketchbook down to a lake, sitting underneath a lot of trees and pulls her sketch book out. The man from before walks over and says hello. She apologizes for being in his spot; he tells her that the spot doesn't belong to anyone. He says that he shouldn't bother her and notices that she's starting with a paintbrush first. He says most people sketch it out first. He tells her not to mind him, and that eh best way is the way that you want. Mireille is coming to get her hair done and asks what she's heard. She learns about Morgan and what has happened around him. Her hair stylist tells her she's fortunate to have beautiful hair, and Mireille thanks her. When the sun begins to set, the man says he's going to go and asks if Kirika is going to keep at it. She doesn't answer and he says that her painting is very distinctive and that it's very unique. They end up at an art shop where he tells her they have good quality materials and the pries are ok as well. She looks at a tile and says that everyone wants a tile, but he refuses to print more than a limited runs because he's stubborn. A car drives through a gate, towards a home. Two men are talking and one asks if he's located the woman yet, he says he hasn't yet. Mireille is then seen riding a vespba, passing by Kirika at the lake painting. A leaf falls and the painter man flutters a leaf over her head playfully. Mireille watches from afar. Back t their home, Kirika and Mireille are eating. Mireille asks if she sees him often, the man she was painting with. She asks what his name is and Kirika says she doesn't know. Mireille tells her she shouldn't see him anymore and Kirika looks a little surprised but says nothing. Kirika goes to the shop the man told her about. That day he is leaning against a tree, his painting book on the ground. She picks up his jacked and a medal falls out. He tells her to keep it, because the foreign legion gave him that for distinguished service. He says his name is Milosh Havel and that he's Czechoslovakian, but he's been away for so long now. He asks her what her name is and she pauses, remembering her ID card and the gun. He tells her it's no stress and that they all have things they don't want to talk about. He tells her about what he's been thinking about, whether to join up with the legion again. Mireille and Kirika are at a restaurant where Mireille says she's still seeing that man. Kirika says yes, and Mireille sys she told her not to see him anymore. Kirika asks why not and Mireille holds up her mirror. Kirika and Mireille realize that they are still being followed. While walking down the streets, Mireille asks if they're still being followed, and Kirika says they are. A group of men are talking and one person says they want the blonde one dead. A few men are soon shot and killed, first by Mireille, and two others by Kirika from separate places. The man who wanted her dead is there and Mireille says the last time they met he survived by running away. She and Kirika point their guns to him but a car comes over and almost runs the girls over, causing them to skid away. The man in the car tells Galle to get in quick, to which the man umps in the car and drives off. Mireille is silent. In the car, Galle and the driver are speaking, realizing that they're tough. He says that he'll kill them no matter what. Kirika is back at the lake to meet Milosh. He tells her that he decided to join up. He says shooting people and getting medals, he's getting sick of it, but he needs something to do. He then tells that her paintings came out good even if they are a little clumsy. At the store, he tells her that this is goodbye and tells her that even in Africa; he painted whenever he could and says Bye. She watches him walk off and looks down, staring in the window again at the tiles from the store. She is then seen running down the street with a tiny brown paper bag in hand. She catches him on the road and runs up to meet him, a car following behind her slowly. She calls out his name with a smile before turning around. The people in the car took out a machine gun and shot. She dodges, but soon realizes that Mr. Milosh has been wounded. He realizes she has a gun and he tells her it's ok. Back at the lake she dips her sketchbook into the water along with the small bag the tile was in. Mireille has a call and tells Kirika that she knows where Galle is hiding as Kirika stares into the water. Three men are at a table, asking how someone got in here. They are all soon shot by Kirika. Mireille shoots a few other men in a room while Galle rushes out, looking down at Kirika with a grin. She points her gun up at him and shoots him. Kirika is looking out the window while Mireille is leaning against the wall. M: This is why I told you! She walks out in a huff, going to the kitchen, the wall behind where she just was and holds her arms to herself, looking down and out of earshot with a pained expression. M: That's why... That's why I told you... Kirika is still staring out the window. Nav Category:Episodes